


Finally

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not unusual that Arthur visits Merlin during his shift at the diner. Tonight, he finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped up in my head while I was doing something completely different. I just tossed it down, so...not betaed, sorry!

Gwaine kicked Percy’s shin under the table and didn’t even try to hide his grin as he jerked his head towards the door where Arthur entered the diner.

Percy smiled and then looked down at his fries, throwing the counter, where Merlin was polishing glasses, sideways looks.

“Hi.” Arthur sat down on one of the stools.

“Hey, Arthur.” Merlin smiled. He smiled at all the customers, but this was his special Arthur-smile. “What can I get you?”

“Err…nothing, actually. You don’t get in trouble when I don’t order anything, do you? It’s just, I don’t have much time…”

“Nah,” Merlin shook his head slightly, “that’s okay.”

“You know…” Arthur took a paper napkin out of the holder and started to fiddle with it. 

Merlin stopped polishing the glass and just looked at him. “Yeah?”

“I thought…maybe…after your shift…you’d probably like to come over for a movie and some pizza or something?” Arthur looked anywhere but at Merlin as he reduced the napkin to little white paper crumbs.

“You came over to ask me that and make a mess of my freshly wiped counter?”

Gwaine groaned, even though there was an amused undertone in Merlin’s voice. Now even Percy stared openly.

“Well,” Arthur wiped off the counter with his hand, “yes.”

“And you think it’s easier to clean this off the floor?” A wide grin showed on Merlin’s face.

Percy rolled his eyes.

“Yes, no…sorry about that. So…would you?”

“Come over for a movie and pizza?” Merlin still smirked.

“Yes, that.” Arthur looked at him expectantly.

“And you came all the way to ask?”

Gwaine was about to get up. Someone needed to do _something_ or those two idiots would never manage to be together! But he was stopped by Percy’s hand on his wrist as Arthur nodded.

“You could have called.” Merlin's grin widened.

A matching grin showed on Arthur’s face. “My mobile fell into the toilet this morning. So…what do you say?”

“I’m off at 11. You know I like my pizza veggie.” With that, Merlin turned and started putting glasses onto the shelf as if nothing happened. 

Both him and Arthur, who walked to the door with a wide content smile on his face, didn’t even notice the sigh of relief of Gwaine and the murmured ‘finally’ from Percy.


End file.
